


The Evolution Of Consciousness (Эволюция сознания)

by Yuusana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Begging, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, FaceFucking, Facial, Fingering, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sweet nicknames, Teasing, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, blowjob, flustered Viktor, hairpulling, sinful Yuuri
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuusana/pseuds/Yuusana
Summary: Виктор всё ещё не был уверен, была ли идея надавить на Юри, чтобы связать его с внутренним эросом, гениальным ходом или грандиозным падением.





	The Evolution Of Consciousness (Эволюция сознания)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Evolution Of Consciousness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643694) by [fenfyre (Jace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre). 



Прошло несколько месяцев с момента, когда он пересёк половину мира в погоне за вдохновением, и Виктор всё ещё не был уверен, была ли идея надавить на Юри, чтобы связать его с внутренним эросом, гениальным ходом или грандиозным падением.

Поначалу результаты не были очевидными, определённо не в дни, когда проходили "Горячие источники на льду", как и не в следующие недели. Изменения были очень постепенными, их было сложно заметить при ежедневной работе с Юри. Более умеренные, чем устойчивые, с приятными изменениями в навыках и уверенности, отличные от постоянных прыжков или идеальной синхронизации с музыкой. Так как Виктор был горд их прогрессом, он пропустил кое-что ещё: изменения, которые были более глубокими.

Знаки были везде. В том, как Юри двигал бёдрами, дразнил ресницами, двигал пальцами по собственному телу. В том, как он двигал губами и облизывал их, как дышал. И всё же Виктор провалился во внимании к этому, даже когда страстные взгляды и длительные прикосновения превратились в поцелуи, первое смущение и аккуратность - в жар и безрассудность, в исследовавшие тёплые, сильные тела руки, в пальцы, обхватывавшие, сжимавшие и поглаживающие.

Поначалу Юри был неопытным и привлекательно неуверенным. Но Виктор и не думал ослаблять свой напор, поэтому их первый раз был медленным и полным любви: тогда он взял инициативу на себя, вводя этого красивого талантливого парня в курс дела и не отпуская его, пока оба не были полностью насыщенными друг другом, счастливо прижимаясь друг к другу.

Месяцами позже Юри больше не был неуверенным.

 

Это был спокойный вечер. Виктор бездельничал, лёжа на кровати и отвечая на парочку писем, которые накопились за какое-то время. Некоторые его друзья проверяли его редкими официальными вопросами, полных вопросов между строк, как обычно. Ему удалось отработать хорошую часть таких вопросов, когда Юри открыл дверь в комнату с ноутбуком, балансирующим на одной руке, и на его губах играла таинственная усмешка.

\- Ты... занят? - мурлыкнул он, остановившись у кровати, вежливо зависнув на краю и ожидая ответа. Виктор быстрым движением отослал ответ на последнее сообщение. Его ждало ещё несколько писем, но что-то ему подсказывало, что на сегодня стоило закончить. Может, на это намекал блеск глаз Юри. Поэтому он покачал головой и закрыл ноутбук, переложил его рядом с собой и лёг спокойно.

\- Нет. У тебя есть что-то для меня?

Лёгкая усмешка Юри переросла в полноценную ухмылку, когда он забрался на кровать, усаживаясь на ту часть, которая не была оккупирована Макккачином, и положил ноутбук на свои колени. На ноутбуке было видно только рабочий стол, педантично организованный с обоями в виде их фотографии, которая была сделана чуть раньше этим летом на пляже, передавая атмосферу тепла и яркого солнца.

\- Итак, я немного покопался... - начал Юри низким голосом, глядя на Виктора; его ресницы подрагивали, и это выглядело очаровательно. - И я нашёл кое-что, что хотел бы попробовать. Но я хотел сначала поговорить с тобой.

Виктор поднял брови в недоумении, снова глядя на рабочий стол, всё ещё пустой, хотя в этот раз он заметил свёрнутое окно браузера в нижнем левом углу. Чем Юри хочет удивить его?

\- Это связано с катанием? Ты нашёл новую музыку, которая тебе нравится? Я могу поставить для тебя какую угодно хореографию, ты знаешь ведь... - но Юри только покачал головой с тихим смешком, который в тишине комнаты прозвучал набатом.

\- Нет. Нет, это не связано с катанием, Виктор.

С этими словами Юри открыл окно браузера, доказывая ещё раз, что он никогда не перестанет соревноваться со своим тренером.

Это был онлайн-сексшоп. Дизайн был простым и элегантным в оттенках фиолетового и розового, сделанный так, чтобы внимание было обращено на фотографии различных игрушек, которые были собраны в различных категориях, представленных на сайте. Вибраторы, дилдо, анальные игрушки, кольца для члена, страпоны... Это обещало довольно широкое и хорошо отсортированное разнообразие товаров. 

К сожалению, он не ожидал этого, когда Юри зашёл в комнату, и понял, что немного растерян. Но Виктору не было неинтересно. О нет, совсем наоборот.

Он улыбнулся своему мальчику, и было в подобные моменты в тёмных глазах Юри что-то озорное, заменявшее дивную невинность, и Виктор понимал, что не мог сильно беспокоиться. Вместо этого он приобнял Юри за плечи, прижимая его к себе, кивая и возвращая взгляд на экран.

\- Хорошо. Что тебе нравится? - он чувствовал, как Юри мурлыкал что-то себе под нос, когда его мальчик положил на его плечо голову.

\- Всё, - услышал он игривый и в то же время серьёзный ответ, когда Юри переместил мышку, чтобы открыть список закладок: почти все категории были уже загружены и показывали различные виды игрушек.

\- Да?

\- Ну... - начал его мальчик, прервавшись на мгновение, так как его голос немного дрогнул. Он вновь посмотрел на Виктора, немного покраснев, хотя это не выглядело связанным со смущением. - Я же... Практически я потерял девственность не так давно. Мне 23, я хочу многое попробовать, и теперь у меня есть ты!

\- Я не осуждаю, - рассмеялся Виктор, покачав головой на скептически поднятую бровь. - Правда! Давай попробуем! Я уверен, мы найдём то, что тебе понравится.

Юри всё ещё смотрел на него, кусая губы и моргая перед вопросом:

\- У тебя есть какие-нибудь игрушки?

\- Есть, - честно ответил Виктор, медленно опуская ладонь на бицепс Юри. Его мальчик был очевидно взбудоражен этим, но для него это была неизведанная территория. И всё же он искал это и пришёл с этим к Виктору, сам. Он был таким храбрым. - Я оставил их в Санкт-Петербурге, так как не думал, что у меня будет возможность использовать их где-то. У меня есть вибратор. Он чёрный и гладкий, чувствуется очень хорошо. Ещё маленькая пробка и зажимы для сосков. Они были подарком и мне понравились. А, ещё пара наручников из мягкой кожи, приятные и крепкие. Знаешь, для такого веселья.

Юри на это рассмеялся, светло и красиво, после чего кивнул в согласии.

\- Думаю, мне может понравиться этот вид веселья...

\- Да? - хмыкнул Виктор, немного дразнясь, прижавшись вместе с этим губами ко лбу Юри. - Позволишь мне связать тебя и взять тебя так, как я захочу?

\- Может. Или... - ответил его парень с очевидной усмешкой в голосе и блеском в глазах. - Чтобы я тебя связал. Отомстить за твои издевательства надо мной на тренировках, - на этих словах, сказанных соблазнительным мурлыканьем, Виктор сглотнул, представляя, как тепло его тела превратится в жар за несколько мгновений.

\- Хей... Ты единственный, кто не знает, когда остановиться. Если что-то, с чем ты работаешь... - он почти заикался, и то, как прижимался к нему Юри, было очень нечестным.

Они остановили свой выбор на милых наручниках, подобным тем, которые были у Виктора дома, и на нескольких шёлковых шарфах (благодаря Юри, который сказал, что они будут смотреться на нём довольно мило. Виктор не смог отказать ему.)

\- Так, следующий вибратор, да? - мурлыкнул Юри, открывая следующую вкладку и немного пролистывая список разных дизайнов вниз. - Я хочу что-то милое. Те, которые выглядят как настоящие члены, выглядят странно.

\- Ну, некоторые любят, когда ощущения схожи с реальными, - ответил Виктор, наблюдая за Юри, который щёлкал на разные вибраторы, чтобы посмотреть их описание и отзывы. Он был так расслаблен и великолепен.

\- Это игрушка, я буду знать, что это фальшивка. - объяснил Юри, облизывая губы. В какой-то момент его ладонь косо прошлась по бедру Виктора, массируя его и затем сжимая. Это отвлекало, но не было неприятно. - Если я захочу чего-то реального, то потрахаюсь с тобой.  
Несколько секунд Виктор молчал, почти забывший, что Юри продолжил сравнивать разные игрушки, заметив только кривую усмешку, явно давшую понять, что происходит с его тренером.

\- Что ты думаешь об этом?

Они остановили свой выбор на гладком белом вибраторе с немного изогнутой верхушкой, чтобы было легче стимулировать простату. Виктор знал бренд и предложил взять модель, которую можно было заряжать через USB, чтобы спастись от завала батареек. Юри счастливо согласился. 

\- Я ещё хочу пробку, - объявил его парень, снова сменяя вкладку. - Думал начать с маленькой, чтобы я мог ходить с ней подольше.

\- Как долго хочешь ходить с ней?

Юри просто пожал плечами, облизывая губы и снова посмотрел на Виктора выразительными широко раскрытыми глазами, что могло означать только проблемы. 

\- Я думал, что это может быть горячо, если... если я буду носить её весь день, чтобы ты мог меня трахать, когда захочется. Может, заставить меня носить её во время тренировок, чтобы ты мог меня нагнуть после тренировки в душе. Я мог бы быть твоей маленькой шлюшкой...

\- Блять, Юри! - Виктору стало холодно, потом его бросило в жар, ноги стали ватными, и он был уже возбуждён. Это было плохо, это было очень плохо, его невинный маленький мальчик стал слишком сильным. - Это идея, да...

Они выбрали маленькую простую пробку, которую, возможно, можно было бы комфортно носить достаточно долгое время. Может, во время тренировки, если не не будет большой нагрузки.

Юри также решил заказать светло-синие стринги с бисером и чёрное силиконовое кольцо для члена. Ко времени, когда они добавили в заказ тонну смазки и дезинфицирующее средство, затем подтвердили его, Виктор был твёрдым как камень и был счастлив, когда Юри счастливо предложил минет в благодарность.

 

Посылка пришла в субботу, оставленная в комнате Юри ничего не подозревающим членом семьи, чтобы её забрали после возвращения с тренировки. До сих пор было довольно рано, и каток обычно был более людным на выходных, особенно днём. Они решили уйти с катка, когда на лёд зашла группа из минимум десяти детей, которые шатко стояли на льду, и это выглядело как вечеринка в честь дня рождения. Хотя Виктор всё же настоял на пробежке после тренировки, они пришли домой не позже пяти, и у них было достаточно времени, чтобы расслабиться в онсене после обеда. 

Виктор собирался было подняться по лестнице, когда его руку перехватили тёплые пальцы и потянули его вдоль коридора в другом направлении.

\- Угадай, что? - воскликнул Юри, когда почти втолкнул Виктора в свою комнату и быстро закрыл её за собой, его голос почти вибрировал от возбуждения.

Ему не надо было угадывать, большая картонная коробка, лежавшая на кровати, говорила сама за себя. Она была довольно неприметной, без обратного адреса и логотипа компании. На ней просто был наклеен стикер с адресом Юри, и при этом она была обёрнута скотчем, чтобы её точно не открыли во время транспортировки. Возможно, все подобные сайты работали подобным образом вне зависимости от части света, в которую была нужна доставка.

\- О, вау, а что ты сказал родителям об этом? - спросил с усмешкой Виктор, очень хорошо зная, что мама Юри могла быть настойчивой, а Юри, несмотря на все изменения, которые произошли с ним за последние несколько месяцев, как заметные, так и не очень, оставался ужасным лгуном.

\- Она... ещё не спрашивала, - ответил его парень, немного покраснев и почесав заднюю сторону шеи. - Нам надо подумать о моменте, когда она спросит.

\- Окей, - кивнул Виктор, уже прикидывая возможные варианты ответа, хотя его разум и не был полностью занят этой проблемой. Волнение Юри было заразно. - Хочешь открыть её?

\- Да!

Что они и сделали. Это было немного проблематично, даже с ножницами, которые Юри принёс со своего стола. Они были старыми и тупыми, и со скотчем пришлось повоевать, но в итоге они-таки открыли коробку.

Юри позволил себе радостно вскрикнуть, когда он заглянул внутрь, порывшись в упаковочном материале и достав первый пункт из их длинного заказа. Это оказалась пробка, безопасно упакованная и заключенная в оригинальную коробку, на чьей поверхности было блестящее изображение товара.

Виктор обратил внимание, что все заказанные ими игрушки были от брендов, о которых он знал и которым доверял. В подобном никогда нельзя быть уверенным, и он с радостью предпочитал использовать игрушки хорошего качества, особенно если они должны были входить в чьё-то тело. Особенно теперь, когда этим телом должно было быть тело Юри. Может, и его собственное, кто знает. Они ещё подумают насчёт этого.

Искусные пальцы с лёгкостью открыли коробку и достали оттуда игрушку, ладонь обхватила чёрную пробку.

\- Я думал, она будет немного больше, - пробормотал Юри, хотя это не звучало как разочарование, в голосе было больше задумчивости.

\- Не думаю, что это необходимо. Мы можем купить больше, когда ты привыкнешь к этой. Но для начала это идеально, - сказал Виктор, вытянув к Юри руку и нежно поддев его пальцы, чтобы самому коснуться игрушки. Поверхность была мягкой и гладкой, сама пробка была прочной и твёрдой. Она будет легко скользить и приятно давить...

\- Я правда хочу попробовать потренироваться с ней, - почти мечтательно вздохнул Юри, и его взгляд потемнел, когда он посмотрел на Виктора. - Будет чувствоваться, будто ты владеешь всем мной. Напоминать, что ты можешь делать со мной. И что я просто хочу быть твоим...

\- Ты и так мой, - выпалил Никифоров, отвлечённый внезапным жаром в словах его мальчика, блеском его глаз, красивыми грязными картинками, которые он представлял. Это произошло так резко, в комнате витало тяжёлое возбуждение.

Но, опять же, Юри никогда не использовал игрушки. Нет сомнений, что он был взбудоражен, держа пробку впервые в жизни, представляя, что можно с ней сделать. Всё в своё время, тем не менее. Им лучше использовать игрушки постепенно, вне зависимости от желания его милого мальчика.

\- Ты весь мой, Юри. Но давай будем делать всё постепенно и сначала попробуем это всё дома перед тем, как экспериментировать с другими вещами. Я не хочу причинить тебе боль...

Юри выглядел задумчивым, а затем медленно кивнул и положил пробку в коробку, аккуратно опустив её на свою кровать. Затем он вернулся к посылке, вытаскивая следующую игрушку.

Это оказалось вереницей предметов, их новая коллекция заняла большую часть кровати Кацуки, когда они изучали всё более близко и выкладывали всё в линию на одеяле. По мере разбирания посылки Юри становился всё более озорным, даже почти забрался на колени Виктора, на полпути опустившись, впрочем, на кровать в восхитительном дразнящем движении.

\- Я хочу попробовать всё, - пробормотал он, тяжело вздыхая и выглядя немного неуверенно, всё ещё двигая бёдрами. Его руки обняли Виктора за шею, сам Юри изящно выгнулся, прижимаясь к его груди. - Но я не знаю, с чего начать...

Виктор не мог сопротивляться желанию уложить Юри на спину и оставить нежный поцелуй на его горле. Его губы чувствовались тепло и мягко.

\- Мы можем выбрать одну игрушку или две для начала, - предложил он, обнимая своего мальчика за торс, чтобы прижать его ближе. Юри красиво трепетал напротив него. - Нет нужды торопиться. Ты ведь хочешь насладиться собой, верно?

\- Да... - они тёрлись более настойчиво, в то время как голос Юри становился выше и наполнялся желанием, он дышал тяжелее, бёдра раздвигались шире под коленом Виктора. Делал ли он это специально? Было сложно сказать это, учитывая, каким озорным научился быть время от времени его мальчик. - Выберешь их для меня? Я хотел бы.

Виктор был почти согласен, его ладони прошлись по груди его парня, губы исследовали шею, а затем их позвал голос снизу:

\- Юри! Виктор! Ужин готов, если вы голодные!

Это не было подобно ведру с водой, вылитой на них, жар их тел, прижатых друг к другу, не был достаточно сильным, но атмосфера всё равно рассеялась, и они с сожалением отстранились друг от друга.

\- Может, когда будет поменьше людей? - предложил Виктор примирительным тоном и поцелуй, который он оставил на щеке Юри, был почти целомудренным. К счастью, его мальчик согласился, изящно соскользнув с его колен и вставая на ноги, кивнув один раз, два, смущённо краснея, когда он облизал губы. Он так быстро сменял внешний вид: от порочного к очаровательному.

\- Мои родители уедут завтра. Мари будет заботиться об онсене, так что...

Виктор усмехнулся, тоже вставая, одной рукой он приобнял Юри за плечи и медленно пошёл с ним к двери.

\- Тогда это свидание!

 

Весь день и правда ощущался как свидание. Медленное нагнетание чувствовалось уже на завтраке, тренировка была ничем иным, как медленной, растянутой прелюдией перед вещами, которые, как они оба понимали, скоро настанут. Каждое касание для исправления позы создавало жар, который нарастал между ними, каждое "Хорошо, давай сначала!" поддразнивало, растягивая время подобно патоке, прилипающей к их коже. Прокат короткой программы не помогал, Юри был таким очаровательным и соблазнительным даже в комфортной рабочей одежде, даже с находящимися в беспорядке волосами, особенно с тяжёлым дыханием и разгорячённым ожиданием. Его очаровательный эрос, что-то, что он научился перешагивать в силу желания, было долгим. Горячие усмешки и плавные движения больше не были чем-то, что оставалось на льду, когда его волосы были зачёсаны назад, а тело обнимал восхитительный чёрный костюм. Виктор знал это лучше всех, но это никогда не проявлялось в нём так быстро, как сегодня, когда он катался вместе со своим учеником, глядя за ним со стороны, едва держа себя в руках. Ему не терпелось отвезти Кацуки домой.

Раньше они говорили об удовольствии в онсене, прежде чем идти делать планы на вечер. К моменту, когда они вернулись, им удалось возбудить друг друга достаточно, чтобы изменить этот обычай. Зато они договорились быстро принять душ и встретиться в комнате Юри так быстро, как будут готовы, расставшись с горячими поцелуями и горячими обещаниями, произнесёнными шёпотом, которые не прибавляли спокойствия.

Виктор освободился первым, одетый только в зелёный банный халат, который подозрительно топорщился, когда он зашёл в комнату Юри. Поняв, что она пустая, он решил подготовиться. Он вспомнил, что он хотел использовать, когда Юри просил его вечером до этого, потираясь о его колени. Поэтому он взял игрушки на свой выбор из тайного места под кроватью Юри, и пошёл мыть их, после чего продезинфицировал их и насухо вытер. Он снова не мог не быть слишком осторожным. 

Когда он вернулся, то увидел Юри, сидевшего на кровати абсолютно голым, его волосы всё ещё были влажными, пальцы гуляли по груди и животу, сам Кацуки медленно поднял взгляд на Виктора. Его член уже был твёрдым и возбуждённым, головка поблёскивала от смазки.

\- Ты восхитительный... - выдохнул Виктор, улыбнувшись и шагнув в комнату. Юри встал встретить его, медленно и изящно, каждый его шаг был уверенным и грациозным, создавая музыку между ними. Хотя Юри не надо вставать на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать Виктора, тела прижались к друг другу также идеально, как поцеловались губы, плавно, горячо и прекрасно.

\- Вижу, ты сделал выбор? - мурлыкнул Юри, медленно и соблазнительно, когда немного отстранился, чтобы Виктор мог показать игрушки, которые всё ещё были в его руках. Это была пробка и белый вибратор, который они на всякий случай зарядили прошлой ночью.

\- Ты так хочешь этого, - усмехнулся Виктор, задержав пробку перед Юри, чтобы проверить. - Думал, сначала заполню тебя перед тем, как мы повеселимся.

\- Звучит хорошо... - пробормотал Юри, вытягивая руку и касаясь пальцем гладкой игрушки.

\- А когда ты будешь нуждаться во мне, я заставлю тебя кончить при помощи этого, - Виктор показал вибратор, глядя, как его мальчик задрожал, а его глаза отразились в светящейся белой поверхности, заманчиво изогнутой.

\- Не могу дождаться, - с этими словами Юри развернулся спиной к нему, и Виктор на несколько секунд оказался растерян, пока его прекрасный грязный мальчик наклонился вперёд, легко сгибаясь почти пополам, затем обняв себя за лодыжки и вызывающе, совершенно бесстыдно, качнув бёдрами.

\- Боже, Юри, - выдохнул Виктор, его голос стал ниже, а его глаза смотрели на упругие мягкие ягодицы, которые в этой позиции были разъединены достаточно, чтобы было видно прячущуюся между ними дырочку. - Однажды у меня будет инфаркт, и в этом будет твоя вина.

Его парень возымел наглость хихикнуть на это, высоко и игриво, будто он не стоял в непристойной позе, готовый принять в себя секс-игрушку.

\- Хватит жаловаться и. Трахни. Меня.

Это уже было слишком. Виктор схватил смазку, которую он кинул на кровать чуть раньше, оставил вибратор позади на пока, и быстро вернулся к Юри, который не двигался, как и подобало хорошему мальчику. Но было что-то в его самодовольной уверенности, которая заставляла Виктора мурлыкать от желания. Желания вернуть его мальчика на место, если быть точным. Поэтому он опустил смазку и пробку в карманы своего халата и опустился на колени позади Кацуки, широко разводя его ягодицы в стороны.

Звук, который Юри издал от первого касания языка к анусу, был бесценным: короткий вскрик, который заставил тело вздрогнуть. За ним последовало слабое "В-Виктор!", которое звучало как музыка для ушей Никифорова.

Он мурлыкнул ниже, убедившись, что Юри почувствует вибрацию губ чувствительной дырочкой.

\- Н-нечестно! Ты же знаешь, я... ах! - очередное широкое тёплое движение языка заставило его хныкнуть, эффективно заставив заткнуться. Конечно, Виктор знал, насколько чувствительным был его парень здесь, но всё же с ним было слишком весело играть подобным образом. До этого он не делал часто Юри римминг, так как этого было достаточно, чтобы получить от его милого мальчика хороший отклик и оставить его без дыхания. Определённо он делал это не достаточно часто, но осторожные движения языка не были больше сюрпризом. Звуки, которые издавал Юри, были тому доказательством.

\- Э-это так... так... О, Виктор...

\- Я знаю, сладкий, - мурлыкнул он в ответ, кружа и облизывая языком, целуя и щипая, пока не начал медленно входить в Юри языком, заставляя его хныкать, стоя на дрожащих ногах. Некоторое время Виктор трахал его языком, смазывая и наслаждаясь чистым вкусом мыла, кожи и Юри. Всё это время его прекрасный мальчик не отстранялся или двигался. Он мог, конечно, в любой момент. Если бы ему было или он не наслаждался бы этим. Но не смотря на все смущённые шепотки и заикающиеся стоны он всё же подавался ближе к Виктору, стойко держа позу и выдерживая растяжение мышц, чтобы язык не переставал этого делать. Это было красиво.

После некоторого времени Виктор достал из кармана смазку, звук щелчка крышки заставил Юри оживиться, немного смещаясь в более удобное положение. 

\- Такой хороший мальчик, - похвалил Виктор, убедившись, чтобы его дыхание коснулось влажной дырочки, заставляя его парня дёрнуться и мягко застонать. Он быстро смазал два пальца хорошим количеством смазки и поднял их ко входу Юри.

\- Может быть немного холодно, - предупредил Никифоров перед тем, как коснуться пальцами ануса, нежно покружив вокруг, смазывая его. Юри это не было нужно. Его бёдра толкнулись навстречу пальцам, он расслабился и перед тем, как Виктор успел это понять, насадился на оба пальца до второй костяшки, увлёкшись и впившись ногтями в собственные лодыжки.

\- Такой жадный, да? - это должно было быть лёгким поддразниванием, но голос Виктора был низким и не скрывал его возбуждения и желания.

\- Заткнись, я ждал этого весь день, - простонал Юри, насаживаясь на пальцы Виктора. Это было ярко, но неудивительно, что он не упал, ненадёжно балансируя на пятках, как и до этого.

\- Ладно-ладно, - хихикнул Виктор, двигая рукой навстречу, проникая пальцами глубже и аккуратно разводя их в стороны. Юри так легко открывался ему. Это было почти подозрительно. - Ты трахал себя пальцами в душе?

\- Конечно. Мылся и... не мог остановиться.

О, как мило. Виктор ухмыльнулся, двигая рукой грубее и не встречая сопротивления.  
\- Ты кончил?

\- Нет! - преувеличенно возмущённо ответил Кацуки. Будто это было наитупейшим вопросом, который он слышал. - Нет, но я... Ты правда мне нужен. Давай, Виктор, вставь её пожалуйста? 

Виктор укусил себя за губу, низко мурлыча, затем оставил любящий поцелуй на ягодице Юри. Он вытащил пальцы, получив стон, который отозвался в члене, когда он вылил на пробку больше смазки и поднёс её к свободной прекрасной дырочке.

Его непослушный мальчик был определённо растянут под неё, но в этот раз Виктор отступил и мягко погладил Юри, ожидая, когда он успокоится.

\- Ну вот и всё, дорогой. Кто решает, когда ты будешь готов?

Ответом было ничтожное, жалобное "Ты...", и он поцеловал Юри в ягодицу ещё раз.

\- Хорошо, а теперь расслабься.

Даже учитывая, что пробка была небольшой, она всё ещё оставалась больше двух пальцев, поэтому Виктор мягко двигал ею. Смазка и гладкая поверхность облегчали эту задачу, Юри медленно расслаблялся, красиво постанывая от растяжения и движения игрушки в нём. Когда пробкой подвигали во всех направлениях, а яркая основа плотно закрепилась в нём, Юри повёл бёдрами и издал очередной счастливый звук.

\- Это та-а-а-ак хорошо, - вздохнул он, медленно поднимаясь. Виктор отреагировал на это, бережно помогая его мальчику встать на ноги.

Обняв Юри со спины, он поцеловал его в мягкие тёмные волосы.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Я идеально, - выдохнул Кацуки, покружив бёдрами и тихо застонав, когда он ощутил давление.

\- Голова не кружится?

Юри на мгновение замер, вероятно сверяясь с ощущениями, и затем медленно покачал головой, повернувшись в руках Никифорова, погружаясь в объятья.

\- Я в порядке, - мурлыкнул он, нежно и снисходительно, утыкаясь лицом в голую грудь Виктора, где разошлись полы халата. Это было довольно мило. - Что ты теперь собираешься со мной делать?

\- Ну, раз ты с пробкой и весь мой... - Виктор поднял руку, чтобы убрать прядки от глаз Юри назад, где они остались на мгновение, ещё влажные и взъерошенные. Щёки Юри восхитительно горели, но это было не смущение. Этот жар был в его глазах, кривой усмешке, и это давало ясно понять: это всё - следствие взбудораженного возбуждения. Его возбуждение упиралось в бедро Виктора, тоже помогало это понять. - Я думал насчёт твоего минета...

Глаза Юри закрылись, когда он застонал, сжав пальцы в кулаки под тканью халата, который угрожал соскользнуть всё больше. Кацуки наклонил Виктора, достаточно для того, чтобы поцеловать его, жарко, влажно, немного дразня языком.

\- Да, пожалуйста. Дай мне отсосать тебе, - в глазах Юри что-то мелькнуло, когда он моргнул, открывая глаза после поцелуя. - Но сначала свяжи руки. Я хочу, чтобы они были связаны за моей спиной, - от этих слов член Виктора начал пульсировать, на головке выступила капелька предэкулянта и впиталась в ткань халата, которой касался. Это... Было неожиданно. Ему лучше начать лучше следить за своим протеже, иначе тот будет всякий раз перехитрять его.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Да, - последовал ответ, быстрый и без тени сомнения. - Хочу быть твоим. Сделай меня своим, Виктор, - эти слова вызвали очередную дрожь. На халате наверняка уже было влажное пятно, но что он мог сделать, если Юри давил сразу на все его кнопки? Ничего, конечно же, Виктор не мог сделать ничего. Да и не то чтобы он хотел, было куда приятнее побаловать его шаловливого мальчика. 

Наручники были найдены быстро, и через несколько секунд они защёлкнулись на запястьях Юри, его руки уже были заведены за спину, плечи были расслаблены, голова откинута назад, оголяя шею. Виктор поцеловал его, когда закончил, засосал расцветающий на чувствительной бледной коже, синяк, зная, как счастливо стонущий от лёгкой боли Юри его хочет. Он поцеловал затем ещё одну отметку, потёрся о неё носом перед тем, как аккуратно сжать зубы на тонкой раковине уха Юри.

\- На колени, любимый.

Юри это выполнил, как только Виктор отпустил его ухо.

Вид был более чем возбуждающим, Юри был так красив, так покорен ему со связанными за спиной руками и сладкой заполненной задницей. Виктор низко продолжительно простонал, когда Юри двинул бёдрами, усаживаясь удобнее. Пробка, должно быть, достаточно приятно тёрлась о него.

Виктор усмехнулся, когда шагнул к своему парню, вытянув одну руку, чтобы почесать взъерошенные чёрные волосы. Влажными они выглядели даже темнее обычного.

\- Так ты готов хорошенько отблагодарить меня за такую внимательную заботу о себе? - мурлыкнул он, всё ещё усмехаясь, когда другая рука наконец окончательно скинула с него халат, оголяя Виктора. Юри бесстыдно облизал свои губы, крошечный розовый кончик языка был быстрым и гибким, и было сложно не вспомнить отчётливо те грязные вещи, которые Юри мог им делать.

\- Да... - мурлыканье было низким и возбуждённым, взгляд тёмных глаз не открывался от возбуждённого члена, ресницы трепетали, губы заманчиво поблёскивали. Это будет наилюбимейшим видом Виктора во всём мире. - Хочешь кончить мне на лицо?  
Никифоров от этого вопроса сглотнул, его член дёрнулся, выделяя пару капель предэкулянта, которые Юри быстро слизнул. Этот чёртов быстрый язык.

\- Если... Ты настаиваешь, - его голос немного дрожал от возбуждения.

Юри вновь мурлыкнул, низко и снисходительно, после чего подался вперёд и взял в рот столько, сколько мог в один заход. Пока он не мог брать глубоко, даже учитывая, что его рвотный рефлекс был довольно слабым. Это значило, что у них было, над чем поработать. О, точно, у Виктора не было оснований жаловаться, учитывая, с каким энтузиазмом его мальчик делал всё это.

Первый раз, несколько их первых разов, был медленным и неуверенным, с огромным количеством покрасневших щёк и смущённых пауз со стороны Юри, во время которых Виктор продолжал приобордрять его ласковыми словами и любящими прикосновениями. Им всё ещё нравилось делать всё медленно время от времени, но чем более жадным становился Юри, тем более быстро у них всё происходило. И боже, как он был сейчас жаден.

Его язык был быстрым и натренированным, мелькая и дразня, смазывая каждый дюйм члена слюной. Она была влажной и блестящей, стекая по подбородку Юри напротив руки Виктора, которая всё ещё касалась челюсти Кацуки, чтобы ему было удобнее. Уверенные и длительные заглоты перемещались с порхающими лёгкими поцелуями, короткими касаниями языка и аккуратными касаниями зубов.

Юри был жадным и грязным, и он точно знал, как заставить Виктора стать безумным. Он даже имел наглость поднять взгляд вверх с почти невинным выражением лица, дразня слабой улыбкой, когда он отстранился, нежно поцеловав головку, после чего вновь взял член в рот.

Виктор простонал, кусая нижнюю губу, стараясь не толкаться в эту влажную и приглашающую жару. До того, как он смог остановиться, его пальцы сжали тёмные влажные волосы, насаживая голову Юри на член, когда он начал дразниться слишком сильно.

Через несколько секунд он всё же ослабил хватку, в извиняющемся жесте погладив Юри по голове.

\- Прости. Прости, дорогой. Ты просто... заставляешь меня сходить с ума, - но Юри, отстранившись с влажным звуком, покачал головой.

\- Всё в порядке, - он тяжело простонал, голос был грубым, щёки покраснели. - Оттрахай меня в рот. Пожалуйста?

Это не могло происходить. Не смотря на то, что это всё же происходило, Виктор не имел силы воли отказать. Хороший человек мог бы. Но Никифоров не был в тот момент хорошим человеком, наоборот, он был очень возбуждённым и очень взволнованным. К счастью, он вспомнил кое-что перед тем, как окончательно сойти с ума.

\- Можешь щёлкнуть пальцами для меня, Юри? - тёмные брови нахмурились в недоумении, но его мальчик послушно щёлкнул пальцами, отчётливо и громко. Идеально. - Сделай так, если надо будет меня остановить, не важно, почему. Хорошо?

\- Да-да, обещаю, - выдохнул Юри, ёрзая на месте, его член был твёрдым и тёк между его ногами, в глазах было желание. - Пожалуйста, Виктор. Я хочу твой член...

Нет, он вовсе не был хорошем человеком.

Убедившись, что он зарылся пальцами в волосы достаточно сильно, Виктор потянул голову Юри немного назад, чтобы был лучший угол, в карих глазах было огромное желание, когда он посмотрел вниз.

\- Знаю, ты сказал, что хочешь быть моей маленькой шлюшкой, - мурлыкнул он, медленно скользя членом между блестящих губ, которые охотно приоткрылись, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. - Но не думаю, что тебе понравится. Быть таким бесстыдным и желающим меня, Юри. Это так красиво.

Юри стонал вокруг его члена, веки дрожали и опускались, когда он расслабился, плечи опустились, и он немного запрокинул голову. Краснота на его щеках была почти лихорадочной, глаза блестели от преданности. Или, может, это был очередной трюк, чтобы привлечь его большим количеством шаловливых желаний. Но Виктору было плевать. Не когда его мальчик был таким мягким, податливым и великолепным на коленях, с открытыми губами, чтобы сосать ему.

\- Прекрасно, ты так хорошо справляешься, - похвалил Виктор низким голосом, когда начал двигать бёдрами. Вперёд в приглашающий влажный жар, заставляя Юри стонать и ёрзать, обратно, чтобы оставить его мальчика пустым и напряжённым в ожидании большего. Это был лёгкий ритм, он всегда следил за тем, чтобы не толкаться слишком глубоко и не навредить Юри, хотя он был уверен, что ему мальчику было приятно с каждым толчком в рот.

Слюна всё ещё текла вниз по подбородку Юри, капая на его голую вздымающуюся грудь, стекая по связанным рукам. Это выглядело так грязно, что заставляло член Виктора пульсировать и выделять предэкулянт в рот Юри.

День не был для них простым, учитывая эротическую атмосферу, потрескивавшей между ними почти яростно, с вечером, ещё свежим в их памяти, особенно учитывая, что у них не было возможности подурачиться в последние несколько дней.

Виктор не мог справиться с желанием Юри, его красивым грешным мальчиком. И после целого дня намёков и сдерживаний не было удивительно, что он обнаружил себя придвигающимся ближе, спустя несколько минут, как он свободно трахал Юри в рот.

\- Ты хочешь... хнн, Юри... Всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я кончил на твоё... твоё лицо? - спросил Виктор, дрожа и тяжело дыша. Он отстранился так, чтобы Юри мог выдохнуть короткое наполненное желанием "Да...", затем он толкнулся обратно между разгорячённых губ. Это было приглашение, которое он не мог отклонить.

Ритм стал быстрее в этот раз, настойчивый и неумолимый, когда Виктор почувствовал, что близок к оргазму. Он смотрел в глаза Юри, давая себе возможность двигаться более грубо.

Судя по радостным коротким звукам, которые издавал Юри, он наслаждался, и один этот факт подталкивал Виктора ближе к краю.

\- Боже, Юри, посмотри на себя, - пропыхтел он, толкаясь бёдрами, сжимая мягкие тёмные волосы. - Моя грязная шлюшка, ты понятия не имеешь, что делаешь со мной...

Только правда в том, что... Вероятно, Юри знал. Он был слишком прекрасным в доведении Виктора до сумасшествия, чтобы списывать это на удачу. Он, возможно, точно знал, что сделать, когда и как, чтобы действия возымели наилучший эффект. Возможно, он прекрасно знал, как сексуально он выглядел, двигая бёдрами, что заставляло Виктора кусать губы, как сложно держать руки при себе, когда он наклонялся во время неторопливых прокатов. Он точно знал, когда открыть свои большие карие глаза, медленно моргая и невинно глядя на Виктора, что было неправильно, но так, так горячо.

Виктор исчез, кончая с напряжённым стоном, пальцы сжимали волосы Юри, когда его мускулы напряглись, и его бёдра толкнулись вперёд, направляя сперму в горло его мальчика и лишь затем Виктор вспомнил, что должен вытащить.

Он вспомнил это с приглушённым стоном, вытаскивая изо рта Юри член с влажным звуком, что заставило брызнуть ещё спермой на блестящие губы и покрасневшие щёки. Одна струя забрызгала изящную переносицу Юри и его глаз, и Виктор вздрогнул от желания, хотя он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы остановиться. Вместо этого он дрочил на лицо Юри, пока не перестал кончать, и упал на колени перед своим парнем.

\- Юри... Юри, любимый, дорогой, ты в порядке? - он задыхался, дыхание было тяжёлым от сильного оргазма, когда он положил ладони на красные горячие щёки Юри, не обращая внимания на сперму. Он начал аккуратно протирать глаз Юри, стараясь не сделать хуже смазыванием спермы и преуспевая в этом более менее. Немного оставалось на ресницах, когда Юри открыл глаза, но это не выглядело слишком плохо. Им ещё надо было помыться.

\- Пошли в ванную, - он уже почти поднялся, потянув за собой парня, когда Юри вывернулся из его хватки и упал обратно на колени с грязным лицом и вызывающим взглядом.

\- Нет, - ответил он, голос был хриплым, но уверенным. - Ты сказал, что заставишь меня кончить. От вибратора. Я хочу этого, трахни меня, - он был красивым, разбитым, но непреклонным и сильным, внимательно глядя на Виктора с чем-то, похожим на вызов в блеске его глаз. - И не смей спрашивать, уверен ли я. Мне нужно это!

\- Ладно-ладно, - хихикнул Виктор, отступая от кровати, чтобы взять вибратор, затем вернулся и лёг, устроившись на подушках и вытянув руки. - Иди сюда, Юри.

Его мальчик легко дрожал, когда поднялся на ноги, слегка отклоняясь, чтобы держать равновесие, его руки всё ещё были связаны за спиной. Даже несколько шагов к кровати заставили его извиваться и постанывать, когда пробка двигалась внутри него. Он выглядел олицетворением греха со своим лицом, на котором ещё была сперма, и напряжёным членом между ног, дышащий с желанием и отчаянием, когда он всё же дошёл до края кровати и коленей Виктора. Их тела скользили друг по другу легко, ноги переплелись, когда он упал на грудь Виктора, немного неуклюже без помощи рук, чтобы поддержать свой вес.

\- Давай снимем эти наручники, ага? - Юри медленно кивнул, полуприкрыв глаза, когда ткнулся испачканным лицом в мягкую ткань халата. Виктор, возможно, заслужил это. Он выловил ключи в кармане халата и после того, как чуть сдвинул наручники, быстро открыл их и снял с запястий Юри, позволяя упасть им на кровать с тихим звоном. - Всё хорошо? - Юри повёл плечами, немного разминая руки, сжимая пальцы в кулаки несколько раз, затем он кивнул, вытягивая освобождённые руки и зарываясь пальцами в платиновые волосы, и их губы соединились в поцелуе. Губы Юри были липкими и горькими от спермы, затем язык Юри жадно слизал её. Их поцелуй был неаккуратным, грязным и идеальным. Он мог остановиться на этом, кровь в венах остывала, но это не значило, что он неожиданно перестанет благодарить своего страстного шаловливого мальчика. Нет, Юри был слишком очаровательным, чтобы не возбуждать восхищение и желание. Виктор хотел, чтобы Кацуки было также хорошо, как ему самому пару мгновений назад.

Они всё ещё целовались, когда Виктор опустил одну руку и мягко вытащил пробку, реакция Юри не заставила себя ждать: он захныкал и красиво выгнулся. Это была реакция, которая буквально кричала о том, чтобы его больше подразнить, поэтому Виктор прочно обхватил основание пробки и начал аккуратно двигать её, немного вытаскивая её перед тем, как вновь вставить.

\- Всё ещё хорошо?

Юри просто выдохнул перед тем, как смог собраться перед ответом.

\- Так хорошо, - простонал он, глаза были мутные от возбуждения, бёдра двигались навстречу пробке. - Мог бы ходить с ней дольше. Часами, готовый и открытый для тебя.  
Если бы Виктор только что не кончил, это, возможно, заставило бы его член заинтересованно дёрнуться. Поэтому Виктор хихикнул, заметно и неоспоримо, и покачал головой.

\- В другой раз. Думаю, хочешь, чтобы я использовал это? - он достал вибратор, белый и чистый, такой многообещающий. Бёдра Юри остановились, затем толкнулись вверх почти инстинктивно, будто он подставлял свою прекрасную задницу для игр с ней.

\- Да, - выдохнул он, садясь напротив груди Виктора, голова опрокинулась назад, чтобы он мог посмотреть на Виктора своими бесстыжими глазами. - Трахни меня, пожалуйста.

Когда Виктор вытаскивал из него пробку, Юри застонал вновь, не способный удержаться и двигая бёдрами за движением Виктора, потираясь членом о мягкую ткань халата на его колене.

\- Собираешься трахнуть мою ногу подобно маленькому шаловливому животному? - легко рассмеялся Виктор, дразнясь голосом, когда он бросил пробку на кровать, затем нащупал смазку. Гладкую поверхность вибратора он покрывал смазкой неаккуратными движениями. Юри не прокомментировал прозвище, вместо этого покачивая бёдрами и глядя на Виктора.

\- Я разукрашу тебя, как ты это сделал со мной, - мурлыкнул он, слизывая сперму из уголка своих губ. Боже, как он горяч.

Виктор кинул тюбик смазки в сторону и схватил задницу своего питомца одной рукой, раздвинув ягодицы и поднося вибратор.

\- Уверен, ты сделаешь, - сказал он, оставляя поцелуй на потном лбу Юри в тот же момент, когда он начал вводить игрушку. Это было легко, так легко, потому что Юри был уже подготовлен и открыт, не говоря об отдыхе и полный желания. Будет ли всё так же, если они сделают, как просил этот мальчик, сможет ли он нагнуть Юри, убрать пробку и трахнуть его? Скользнуть членом во влажную дырочку так, как это делал сейчас вибратор?

Если бы эти мысли не возбуждали, звуки, высокие и полные желания, которые издавал Юри, были новым видом сексуальности, когда он двинулся навстречу игрушке. Они продолжали, пока игрушка не стала входить достаточно глубоко, скользкие пальцы Виктора крепко держали основу.

\- Хорошо? - поддразнил он низким и хриплым голосом, когда медленно двинул игрушкой, толкая её глубже в Юри.

\- Та-а-а-а-ак блядски хорошо, - его мальчик был так красив, его ресницы дрожали, блестящие губы открывались, когда он пытался податься обратно к нежным движениями. Виктор понял, что не может отвести взгляд от этого лица. К счастью, ему и не надо было. - Попробуй... хннн.. Попробуй немного вытащить её...

Точно, кривая. Виктор перехватил основание удобнее, двигая игрушкой туда-сюда, слушая тяжёлое дыхание Юри, пока его мальчик не издал длинный восхитительный стон, закатывая глаза и энергично кивая.

\- Да-да, здесь... прямо здесь, блять, Виктор, коснись ещё раз...

Выглядело так, будто он нашёл, что искал. Виктор начал двигать игрушкой, счастливо улыбаясь, когда Юри застонал вновь, нетерпеливо двигая бёдрами. Затем он занёс палец над кнопкой, которая была в основании.

\- Здесь? - мурлыкнул Никифоров, двигая игрушкой в простату, что заставляло Юри хныкать под ним. - Как насчёт этого? - с этими словами он включил вибрацию.

Хватка Юри в его волосах стала крепче, причиняя боль, когда он издал почти животный вой, тело вздрогнуло напротив Виктора достаточно сильно, из-за чего ему пришлось крепко обнять своего мальчика, чтобы удержать его.

\- Хорошо? - он не смог удержать усмешки, которая стала заметнее, когда он наслаждался этой реакцией слишком сильно. Даже его член был вновь возбуждён. Этот парень делал действительно невероятные вещи с ним.

\- Д-да-а-а-а, ох, блять, ох, бля-я-я-я-я-ять, да! Виктор... В-Виктор... - Если он уже был разбит на самые мелкие кусочки, как будет выглядеть, если они немного ускорятся? Время попробовать.

После того, как Виктор ещё раз нажал на кнопку, голос Юри сломался, тело всё ещё била крупная дрожь, губы были открыты, но их не покинул ни один звук. Мгновением позже его сердце могло выпрыгнуть из груди, пальцы сжимали волосы Виктора и бёдра двигались вниз и назад.

\- Блять, Виктор! Я... я... - он даже не мог закончить, но было легко понять, к чему он ведёт, извиваясь всем телом.

\- Давай, красавец, - проворковал Виктор, целуя тёмные шелковистые волосы. - Разрисуй меня так, как я сделал с тобой, - и когда движения Юри стали более лихорадочными, а толчки потеряли всякий ритм, и его прелестный мальчик упал на его грудь, Виктор нажал кнопку в третий раз.

Юри взвыл, чувствительно и хрипло, бёдра бездумно напряглись, когда он кончал. Виктор крепко держал его, шепча нежные похвалы и оставляя работавший вибратор в идеальном положении, пока Юри не упал на него безвольной куклой, тяжело дыша, тело ещё дрожало. В этот момент Никифоров выключил вибратор и медленно вытащил его из своего мальчика, после чего аккуратно опустил на кровать рядом с ними.

Некоторое время они так лежали, просто нежась в послеоргазменной неге, дыхание Юри было быстрым и неглубоким, дыхание Виктора - тяжелым и более размеренным.

\- Это было шикарно, - прохрипел Юри после долгого молчания, скользя руками вниз, чтобы обхватить ладонями щёки Виктора, подталкивая его, пока они не смогли поцеловаться, медленно и терпеливо.

\- Ты был шикарен. Так красив для меня, - Виктор наконец пожалел своего испачканного парня и начал вытирать запачканную спермой левую сторону полой своего халата. Он всё равно был уже испачкан. Правда, получилось стереть не всю сперму, им всё ещё надо было помыть Юри, но для начала было нормально и так. То, как его мальчик сморщил нос, когда Виктор вытирал особенно стойкие пятна, было очаровательно.

\- Мне правда понравились игрушки, - признал Юри, озорная лёгкая улыбка играла на его губах, когда он сощурился после окончания очистки. - Нам стоит попробовать это снова.

\- Да, - согласился Виктор, зарываясь чистой ладонью в волосы Юри. - Однажды стоит.

На губах Юри расползлась усмешка, когда он качнул головой, соскальзывая, чтобы опереться на локти, глядя на Виктора с выражением, которое обещало неприятности. 

\- Однажды? - мурлыкнул он, потираясь о Виктора всем телом, стараясь уделить особое внимание полувозбуждённому члену,. Виктор сглотнул.

\- Нет, всё в порядке. Я в порядке, правда. Не волнуйся по поводу этого.

\- О, но как я могу? - У Юри был какой угодно, только не невинный, голос. Его чёртовы глаза были восхитительны. - Если я буду единственным, кто попробовал наши новые игрушки? - Юри отстранился, ища что-то на полу и издавая прекрасный звук, когда вновь преклонился перед коленями Виктора, держа наручники, позвякивавшие на вытянутых пальцах. - Это было бы ужасно нечестно, не думаешь?

Виктору всё ещё было интересно, почему у Юри была впечатляющая скорость восстановления, когда наручники защёлкнулись вокруг его запястий, закрепляя их у изголовья. Он также спрашивал себя, почему он не собирался спорить с этим, зная, что значит такой взгляд его мальчика и эта опасная улыбочка. Но да, он знал ответ на этот вопрос.

Потому что Юри, очаровательный и красивый как и всегда, никогда ещё не был таким восхитительным, когда он усмехнулся Виктору и спросил:

\- Готов ко второму раунду?


End file.
